


sit down and rest a moment

by impossibletruths



Series: black days like bright ones [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths
Summary: Nyx pushes himself too hard. Lunafreya is not having it.





	sit down and rest a moment

**Author's Note:**

> written for FFXV Rarepairs Week day one: "argument"

"You must sit down.”

“It’s fine.”

For a moment there is silence, and then the angry huff carries across the room, echoing off the walls of the empty room. She’s at his side in a matter of moments, shoes clicking against the polished marble of the floor as she steps further and further away from the meeting she is to participate in any moment now.

Were he in a better mood he might be touched by her concern, but all he can conjure up at the moment is ire.

“You have more important things to tend to than my health.”

Her eyes are sharp when she drags his gaze down to meet them. She is resplendent today, dressed to fit the part of the princess. “And if my guard cannot protect me? What then?”

This is an old argument, one he has little patience for today, not given the twin irritation of his injured leg and his injured pride.

“You have other guards, highness.” Indeed she does, all arrayed just beyond the door to the conference room, where she ought to be. He hopes she gets the message.

Her jaw works, and he swallows back a barbed comment. It’s unfair that she is so beautiful like this, all fire and stubbornness. But then, she has always been a force of nature.

“And if I should worry for my lover?”

Ah. Now that silences him. It always feels like such a fragile thing this, their shared intimacy, their quiet understandings. He is clumsy and overlarge within the bounds of their burgeoning relationship; he feels the wrong step might crush her.

She is stronger than he will ever be, of course, but there is something in him that aches at the thought of inadvertently shattering her. The world asks so very much of her already; he is loath to add to the burden.

Luna, of course, cares little for that. He only loves her all the more for it.

“Alright,” he allows, mouth uncomfortably dry. “I’ll sit.”

For the first time all afternoon, the ghost of a smile touches her lips. Her shoulders drop as well, and he feels newly guilty for inviting more anxiety upon her.

“Thank you.”

In truth, though he will not admit it, he needs the respite. His leg throbs with every step and his head feels thick, full of cotton after the week of late nights they have weathered traveling back from the outer reaches of Tenebrae. Even before they even reach the benches that line the walls he leans on Luna for support. She sets him down gently, reaches out with one hand to help clear away the pain. He grabs her wrist, gentle and firm.

“Save your strength.” He is not the only one in poor shape today; she trembles as well, and she has far more to do than he. “All I need is some rest.”

It speaks to her exhaustion that she does not argue it, only nods.

“And you will rest,” she says, half an order. He smiles and brings her hand up to press a kiss into her palm, callouses still half a surprise against his lips. She smiles, truly smiles, and pink touches her cheeks, and that old warmth swells in him, strong as fire but kinder, gentler.

“I will,” he agrees. “If you need anything––”

“I will find someone who is not injured,” she cuts in, gently rebuking, and he huffs in the shape of a laugh.

“Yeah, alright. Sorry, I just, y’know. Worry.”

“I know. It is commendable.”

“Only commendable, huh?”

She blushes again, just a little, and this is a new side to her that he revels in. 

“Appreciated,” she amends, gaze soft. His smile is lopsided.

“Well. Good.”

Freshly bold, he tugs her down for a gentle kiss, quick and light, and her eyes shine when she straightens up, and Nyx feels that same brightness from the tips of his toes to the crown of his head.

Gods, when did he become such a sap.

“Good luck in there, highness.”

She leaves with a smile, chin high, feet tapping against the floor, and he catches only the glimpse of a table as the door swings shut behind her. He tips his head back against the wall with a sigh, massages his fingers into the knotted muscle of his leg. Fuck, that hurts.

Okay, so maybe she was right, he admits as he rests his hand on his thigh, closing his eyes. Maybe he does need a moment. That’s alright. He can take a moment. A moment is fine.

(She finds him after her meeting right where she left him, mouth open slightly and eyes closed, fast a sleep, and the sight of it makes the burdens of the day worthwhile.)


End file.
